Randall
'''Randall is a male character of the Pokemon BW Adventure storyline and is a Pokemon Trainer from the Unova region. His first Pokemon was a Pidove, which evolved into Tranquill during their training since childhood prior to the beginning of the story.' Randall is fourteen years old in the beginning of the BW chapter. He is seen in The Start of a Trainer's Journey! where he wakes up with his Tranquill and Phanpy on the day where he was late for picking up his Starter Pokemon so he could start his journey with it. He chooses the Fire-typed Tepig and gains a rival in Keith, a trainer who owns an Oshawott. So far, he has challenged and defeated the Striaton Gym Leader Cilan in a rematch that earned him the Trio Badge while obtaining the Basic Badge from Lenora of the Nacrene City Gym. He also manages to defeat Castelia Gym's Burgh after helping him retrieve the Dragon Skull and defeated a wild Scolipede and earned the Insect Badge in return. At Nimbasa City, he challenged and defeated the Gym Leader Elesa using his Pignite, Escavalier, and Phanpy(which evolved into Donphan) and earned the Bolt Badge. He also defeated Clay and earned the Quake Badge in ''The Quake Battle with the Underground Boss!, he defeated Skyla and earned the Jet Badge in The Gym Battle with the Mistralton Ace!, and has begun his battle with Brycen of the Iccirus City Gym. Randall's favorite and main Pokemon that he always uses is his Emboar, which evolved from Tepig in Adding Blaze ''(and evolved again from Pignite), which is the cornerstone of his team along with his Unfezant, Donphan, Escavalier, and a male Frillish. Character Randall is an immature and overconfident 14-year-old boy who loves Pokemon. He barely thinks about anything besides taking on the Unova League someday so his Phanpy attacks him with Roolout to clear his mind. He also has visited the other Pokemon from foreign regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as well. History Randall first appeared in ''The Start of a Trainer's Voyage! ''where he runs into Professor Juniper while on his way toward her Pokemon Lab. There, he chooses Tepig after claiming that he picks him over Oshawott and Snivy and is then saved by the Fire-type from two wild Herdier. He meets his new rival and Pokemon Trainer Keith in ''A Battle Course of Rivals!, where the trainer had obtained an Oshawott two weeks before he did, wanting a battle that Randall accepted. In the battle, Tepig manages to take on the Water-type Pokemon despite a type disadvantage. But the Sea Otter tricks the Fire Pig and knocks it down with the scalchop on its chest. In a final clash of Flame Charge and Razor Shell, Tepig fell in battle as well as Oshawott did. In The Shelmet Mission, he met a wild Shelmet near Route 1. In an attempt to capture the Bug-type, it sprayed him with Acid and then knocks Tepig out with Energy Ball. Randall, Tepig, Phanpy, and Tranquill fight against the small POkemon, but are nighly unable to capture it. Until Tepig activated Blaze, he managed to knock it out and Randall caught it. Later in Trading Rages!, he sees his rival again whom wanted an Accelgor on his team. After learning that Shelmet and Karrablast could evolve, Randall trades his Shelmet for Keith's Karrablast and evolved it into an Escavalier. But the Escavalier attacked them until Tepig defeats it with a combination of Ember and Flame Charge. With tough negotiations and kindness, the powerful Bug/Steel-type calmed down and accepted its trainer. In The Triple Threat Battle!, Randall challenged the Striaton Gym where he learns about the three triplet brothers who are the Gym Leaders. Despite the rules, Randall decides to battle Cilan with his Tepig, a Fire-type with a much better advantage against the Gym Leader's Grass-typed Pansage. Despite the weakness, Tepig was defeated and knocked out by SolarBeam after fainting before activating Blaze. Later in The Rematch at the Striaton Gym, Randall trains his Tepig at the Dreamyard while having another attempt of activating Blaze while using its attacks in battle. After a few tries and determination, Tepig started to activate his ability in time for the rematch with Pansage. In Defeating the Basics!, Randall arrived in Nacrene City just for his second Gym battle against the Gym Leader Lenora. Unfortunately, he ran into his rival Keith, who was already accepted a battle with her which made him jealous even more. In the next chapter, Randall used his Tranquill in the Gym battle with Lenora's Watchog. In the battle, Tranquill easily dodged the attacks and took Thunderbolt until the Wild Pigeon knocks it out with a single Super Luck-boosted Aerial Ace. Against her Herdier, Tranquill was easily defeated by Thunder Fang followed by Giga Impact. Phanpy manages to defend itself from the Loyal Dog's attacks including Fire Fang, and then used Counter to deflect the same attack. Finally, his Phanpy manages to knock out Herdier in one hit from its Rollout attack, earning the Basic Badge. In The Sacred Swordsman of Pinwheel Forest! Part 1!, Randall arrived in the Pinwheel Forest where he met and saw the Legendary Sacred Swordsman Pokemon, Virizion. But a leader of a pack of poachers named Hunter Maxwell appeared to steal Virizion and injured it with their Pokemon, Randall had to protect and hide the Grassland Pokemon from any more danger. In the next chapter, Hunter Maxwell attacked them and set up traps that caught Virizion in a PokeBall. In the event of the capture, Randall challenged Maxwell to a battle which ended in a tie in the next chapter, and left Randall in the hands of Virizion's PokeBall. Just then, Alder appeared and defeated the poacher, including Maxwell, with his Bouffalant. With Alder's help, they managed to heal up Virizion and released it back into the wild. In Clash of the Beetles!, Randall had his third Gym battle in Unova against Burgh. In their battle, his Tranquill manages to dodge Steamroller and made direct hits randomly with Air Cutter at it, and easily defeats it with Aerial Ace, but is defeated by Dwebble. Against Dwebble, Phanpy manages to have an advantage due to being strong against Rock-type attacks. But Phanpy was also unable to do damage on it due to its rocky shell in the way and was knocked out by Stone Edge. His Pignite manages to have a good advantage against it and knocks it out with a combination of Flame Charge and Arm Thrust. Against Leavanny, Pignite had a great advantage, but was trapped by String Shot, being unable to use its arms or its attacks such as Flame Charge. But in the last second, Pignite activated Blaze again and destroyed the web, using a high-powered Arm Thrust and then attacks Leavanny with an Ember that quickly turns into Flamethrower, knocking out the opponent and earns Randall his third Unova Gym badge, Beetle Badge! At the Nimbasa Gym in Electrified Strategies?!, Randall manages to defeat Elesa's powerful Joltik with Pignite's random Flame Charge and Flamethrower attacks, but is easily defeated by Emolga's Double Team-Acrobatics combination. His Escavalier defends itself against Emolga's powerful attacks and knocks it out alongside itself. Randall then sent out his last Pokemon, Phanpy, against her powerful Zebstrika. But when Phanpy battled, he was unable to dodge the attacks and defend itself and almost fell in battle. But with inspiration from Randall, Phanpy evolves into Donphan, elarning Stone Edge and defeating Zebstrika with a finishing Fire Fang, winning Randall's fourth Gym badge, the Bolt Badge. Pokemon On Hand Traded Away Statistics Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge (Obtained in The Rematch at the Striaton Gym) *Basic Badge (Obtained in Defeating the Basics) *Insect Badge (Obtained in Clash of the Beetles!) *Bolt Badge (Obtained in Electrified Strategies!?) *Quake Badge (Obtained in The Quake Battle with the Underground Boss! ) *Jet Badge (Obtained in The Gym Battle with the Mistralton Ace!) Trivia *Randall is the only main character to own a Pokemon from a foreign region, basically Hoenn. *Randall is the only character to have battled a Gym Leader twice that had a Pokemon with a type disadvantage.